


only because of how annoying you are

by hanafuyu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i really do love them, lisa wants to get more friendly, pure fluff, sayolisa - Freeform, there’s also cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanafuyu/pseuds/hanafuyu
Summary: “Hey, Sayo,” Lisa leaned forward suddenly, a new spark in her gaze. “Why do you still use my last name?”aka lisa thinks sayo’s voice is cute (°▽°)





	only because of how annoying you are

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t tell you how much i love sayolisa.  
> i seem to always end up writing at night (hence it being midnight) but i’m not really complaining hehe  
> anyways i hope you enjoy it! thanks for reading~

“Hey Sayo~”

Sayo briefly glanced up at the girl who sat down across from her before returning her gaze to her sheet music for their new song with an unamused expression. Lisa always seemed to show up when Sayo felt bored the most and she could never tell whether it was a good thing or not.

“Imai-san.” Sayo greeted her with a flat voice without looking up at her.

Lisa tilted her head with mild confusion. Usually Sayo would at least acknowledge her with a grin or a nod, but today seemed completely out of character for her.

Well. Not entirely, but it was still enough to make Lisa a tiny bit concerned for her fellow band member.

She turned to look out the window at the rain that was pouring down outside of CiRCLE. The pair were sitting in the café and it was only now that Lisa noticed a large mug of what smelled like tea next to her.

“It sure is raining hard outside, isn’t it?” Lisa said in a not-so-subtle attempt to start a conversation. Sayo looked up again, letting her gaze roll over Lisa before finally making eye contact.

“Yes. Do you need anything, Imai-san?”

Lisa let out a nervous laugh and rifled around in her bag to produce a plastic box filled with cookies. “Kind of. You know I couldn’t miss a week without making cookies~! And look, they’d probably go real well with your tea.” She gently opened the box and took one for herself before offering one to Sayo. “Want one?”

Sayo sighed quietly. So much for sitting and mentally practicing her guitar part. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m not really in the mood today.” She flipped her minty hair over a shoulder and busied herself with tapping a rhythm on the table.

Lisa wavered a bit before packing the cookie away and taking a bite out of hers. There was a beat of silence. Then, “Mmmm!~ These are a lot better than they have been! Please Sayo, just take one!~”

“Imai-san.” Sayo rolled her eyes and reached up a hand to subconsciously twist her hair into a braid. “I’m really not in the mood. Why don’t you ask Udagawa-san or-“

“Hey, Sayo,” Lisa leaned forward suddenly, a new spark in her gaze. “Why do you still use my last name?” Just then, the rain outside seemed to let up, just for a moment.

Sayo shot Lisa a deadpan look. “Because. We’re merely acquaintances, and we don’t even go to the same school. I’m just being polite.”

Lisa groaned mockingly. “Sayoooo~... that’s boring. Come on, we’ve been in Roselia together for a while now! At least use my first name.”

Sayo leaned back in her seat and tensed up. “I-I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Lisa only took this as an invitation to move forward even more, reaching halfway across the table now. “Sayo! Say my first name, please! I bet it’ll sound real cute when you say it~”

“Imai-san-“

“Sayo!”

Sayo sighed and quickly glanced around the café to make sure nobody was watching or in earshot of their conversation before turning to face Lisa. She closed her eyes tiredly and continued to fiddle with her hair before saying,

“Lisa-san.” Her cheeks were a deep shade of rosy pink and she was struggling to make eye contact, but it was said.

Lisa made a sound that could almost be described as a squeal before sitting back in her chair. “See? That wasn’t so bad, right?~ Now lemme say your name a lot. Sayo sayo sayo~, 

“S-stop saying my name please..” Sayo was full-on blushing now, and she seemed to be shrinking in on herself even more.

Lisa giggled once again before quieting down. “Anyway, it really does sound better when you say it! Must be because of how cute your voice is~”

Sayo tripped over her words before giving up and staring back down at her sheet music as a distraction. “It... really isn’t.”

“Well, that’s what you think.” There was a somewhat comfortable silence between them for a moment, accompanied by Sayo tapping another beat on the table. Then Lisa opened the cookie box once more, and offered another cookie to the guitarist. “Want one?”

Sayo grinned slightly and took the cookie after a moment, her face still dusted pink. “Only because of how annoying you are,” she murmured jokingly.


End file.
